A Turning of the Tides
by Milia
Summary: Maya and the others are moving on their live after the final battle, but each of them are having they own problem. Will they be able to solve this? Tatsuya x Maya x Katsuya. Spoilers for Eternal Punishment. Please R&R!Chapter 1 rewritten. On Hiatus.
1. O n e

Author notes : This is the third version of chapter one. I've re-read it and decided to make some changes in it (since I've began to figure out the plot), hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer : Persona and related characters are not mine. I wish I can have it…

"Ma-ya!"

"Huh?" She snapped out from her daydreaming and looked into her friend.

"Ma-ya! I've spend some 5 minutes to lecture and you sleep?!" Ulala, her friend, crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't have enough sleep these days. Ya know, Mizuno is giving me many difficult works these days." She grinned sheepishly.

Ulala sigh. Maya has been getting like this since then. She still acts normally, cheerful and but some of her smiles are forced. But she knew that she still thinks about that boy, he who had left her to the other side, that _Déjà vu-kun_. Maya, not wanting for her friends to worry, said that she's alright and blahblahblah, but everyone knew the truth. She pushed herself hard by burying herself in her job, that she often came home late, and she still acted as nothing happened. Ulala noticed that, by the frequent of her daydreaming that's increased, and not rare, when she woke up at the middle of the night, she heard some soft whisper coming from Maya from the next door. Ulala couldn't stand to look her best friend becoming like that, so she always tried her best to cheer her up and doing stuff like that.

"Ma-ya, if you keep getting to work like hell, your body won't be able to take it any longer. You should take a break. You never ever use your vacation days, aren't you? Why don't you use it now? Well, like having a picnic with me. We can ask Suou and Bao – I'm sure Bao wouldn't mind…Ah! "

Maya noticed her pause, but decided not to mention it. "Well, Ulala, I never feel tired with this job – err, Mizuno sure does give me a lot of scoops to do recently, but isn't it a good thing? I might as well get a promotion!" she paused, before gave her a knowing grin, "and I don't want to disturb your valuable time with Baofu," only to received a glare with slight blush from Ulala, that Ma-ya countered it with her expression, _'What?' _, "And besides, Katsuya must have a lot of jobs. He's the one that been working really hard – and also the matter of Tatsuya for him." She smiled a little.

Ulala, who finally realize the bitter tones at that, suddenly felt bad, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"No, it's okay." She let out a sigh. "I have learnt to accept about it. This Tatsuya isn't the same, more being a contradictory to the Tatsuya I knew. It's…it's just like to see him, but more like a dummy… It's a pain to see it, that he did forget about all things, all the experiences…and what a hero he was. But…somehow it's the best after all, that he had forgotten all the matters, that he won't suffer…he won't feel the pain like _him_ anymore. Just let's positive thinking, right?" She smiled. "And besides…the one that's much more concerned is Katsuya. He has to work hard to build the bond between him and Tatsuya again…it's not easy for him."

Ulala observed her friend. She tried to look strong, but she knew from her bitter tones that she still missed him, that she slowly got it in the hard way. She always smiles, and cheerful, 'cause it's the good nature of her, which Ulala would never has.

The barmaid came and served the meals, a pair of hamburgers and set.

She quickly changed the topic, "Well, here it is. Let's dig in!" She said with enthusiasm.

Without any hesitation, they ate the hamburgers in two or three bites, which were finished completely in no more than five minutes, all of it. Ulala suddenly got an idea.

"Ma-ya, I've been thinking about it for awhile, do you have any work today?

"Hmm? Let's see…its Saturday right? Well, I've got to do some paperwork this afternoon, but I think I'll be free at noon. Oh, I think I will go somewhere tonight, so I might be home really late. Why do you ask?"

…_Will she go to that place again? _Ulalapondered. Recently, Maya sometimes left a note at the desk when Ulala's got home at night – when she's not drinking with Bao after work – with a message that she's going out for some fresh air, bla bla bla. When she asked her where she went, she lightly said that she's just strolling a bit, and changed the subject. She couldn't quite figure it out yet, but once, when she was doing their laundries, she smelled a faint scene of the ocean.

_Ocean? Why will she go there?_

_And there's also the matter of Suou-nii. _She somehow thinks that Katsuya can fill the voids in Ma-ya's heart, but it looks like Maya simply didn't want to get involved in those kind of matter sh. She couldn't help to feel pity with him. It seems – that every time happiness seemed in his achievement, it has just to be gone from his sight – leaving him to start completely from the beginning. Katsuya is such a great guy- she understood- He always gave in for the other happiness, and mostly at his brother sake, Tatsuya, and also…Maya. He didn't deserve to keep sacrificing himself like that, and she hoped that they actually can accept each other and move on, but it seemed impossible on Maya right now. She needed more time. After all, it hasn't even been half year since then.

Suddenly she blurted out her idea. "How about going to Konan? We haven't met Suou-nii for a while!"

Maya seemed a little surprised, "…But..what about your job? Won't Baofu be mad if you leave your work?"

She waved her hand, "Aaah, don't worry about that guy. I'll make him to nag with us - It's been quite some time since we last met together. How 'bout it?"

When she saw Maya still making her decision, she quickly persuaded her.

" Ow, it won't hurt a bit to loosen up from work just for awhile!" When she saw that it's kinda work, she added more lines to convince her. _Goodness. Dear God, her workaholic trait is gonna eating her soon._

"Ma-ya, it's Saturday, for goodness! Just make your 'Work is my Lover' motto of the day leave your mind for a bit!" She add a little line, "I heard there's a new shop at there! Pleasseeeee????" _Ow c'mon or else I'll drag you together with Bao, ne?_

Maya stared at her, after some thought for at it, she laughed and nodded. "Well, fine. It's been a long time since I last met Katsuya."

"Woo-hoo! Great, let's meet at Parabellum at 5 o'clock. You just go on ahead, since it definitely takes hell of time to drag Baofu." They both rose from their seat, "Oh!" Ulala exclaimed. "Could you do me a favor? Please contact Suou-nii about our visit, OK?"

She smiled at her and nodded, paid the bill, and left after said a goodbye to Ulala. She went out to finish some of her work first..

It's going to be a long day.

Katsuya was terribly worn out. He managed to take a break after so many problems trailing him with no end. He succeeded in persuading Tatsuya to live with him – and it's not easy. To start with – his built relationship with his _otouto _has been reset , but that at least has gave him a more understanding of his brother. They have been through a long long discussion for this though – which was at first never been easy – but finally they reached an understanding and Tatsuya agreed to live with him which Katsuya reacted so happily by hugging him and messing with his brother hair – the successfully made Tatsuya embarrassed .

_This, _he exclaimed, _is_ _the beginning. _

And just right then, cases seemed to flood his desk one by one. This time Katsuya had to solve a case about a mysterious destruction a kilo from the Club Zodiac. He eyed the file with his tired eyes – after all, he has been working nonstop while balancing with his private life.

"So, the destruction radius is 50 meters long, which destroyed the street near it into a big crack and affected other buildings. The victims counted are 2; both of them got some light wounds, no one killed." _Strange, _he thought, _this pile of information seemed not to have any connection with each other_. "The event occurred at 12.00 PM, and no gunpowder and any destructive elements for bombs are detected." _No bombs detected? How could it be?_ The victims are Tatsunosuke Shin and Kuroki Jin, both are seniors at Seven Sister High School.

"_Sevens?_

He put back the pile of file, with questions whirled at his head. _No bombs or any gunpowder detected, so what things can explode with that amount of power?_

Just when it hit his thought.

_Persona user?_

He shook his head. _It's just too good for coincidence._

After some arguments in his head and he didn't find any red strings, he decided to go home and relax.

Tatsuya didn't say anything about his 'forced' move to his apartment, but Katsuya knew well that he's still not comfortable with it. He still spends most of his time for his part-time jobs or the clubs – but it's better then before. Sometimes Katsuya –after returning from work- can found him sitting in the sofa, acting like nothing happened. Their conversations still a bit stiff though, but it's going better and better, for which he was truly glad.

Katsuya packed his things in 3 minutes and went off to his car, riding it to his apartment, but something changed his mind that he decided to go to Parabellum for a while.

_A drink after a long-day of work…_

Maya let out a sigh and stretched out her body. _So it's already four thirty. _She looked at her favorite watch, a cute-cute pink watch with a bunny at the center of it._ I wonder what they are doing now._

She quickly packed her belongings, not caring too much if it's tidy or not. She took out her cellphone and pushed some numbers.

"Hello? Ulala? It's me, Maya. So how it is? …You say that you are going to a bit late? Why? Oh, Baofu. …Yep, I remember. So I go ahead then? Well OK, I'll go to Parabellum first? Ok, see you." She dropped the line, just when she remembered to call Katsuya. _Is he at work now?_

She took some time to search Katsuya numbers and dialed it, but no answer. _What, he gotten off of Batteries?_ She decided to leave a short message, and then pushed it off. She went out to stop a cab to Parabellum, and then she looked off to the windows.

_Glossary : _

-nii : Means big brother, but can be used to address older man, with a more casual meaning then –san. Ulala used it for the former meaning, though.

Otouto : little brother


	2. T w o

This one also has been edited for the third time. Hope you enjoy it, and please R&R!

Tatsuya sighed. _School. _He did say to his bro that he wanted to become a detective, - in one of their long discussion, after he began to move to his place- but now he quickly regretted it. If it meant that he had to attend his schools like the other folks. His mind flew as he wore the jacket and pinned his emblem.

He has gotten better with his brother, Katsuya. He agreed to stay with him in apartment, even though he sometimes chose to spend time alone outside there by going to Zodiac or staying at the mechanics garage beside spending his time with his brother, Katsuya.

Sometimes he noticed that Katsuya has changed. He got to be a little more understanding now, and also, sometimes he noticed the dark glow at his eyes when he stared at him or when he's alone, that a bitter pain is engraved there. It's just like there's something that pained him a lot in the past, but he just shrugged it off of the thought.

He set to his motorcycle and rode to Sevens. He admitted he barely recognized the others except Yoshizaka and the girl who always tailing her off, Noriko. He never talked to the others though, since he often skipped the classes. He once heard about his junior who's a superstar though, but he didn't give a damn about it. Well – that's about his limited knowledge about his schoolmates.

He walked off through the crowd heading to his class, ignoring all the eyes the set on him.

_So, _he thought bitterly, _everyone is wondering what the hell the school delinquent is doing here?_

He sat in his chair and casually dumped his bag into the desk. Class will be started in another 10 minutes – and he didn't have anything to do. He already finished his homework –surprisingly- that it didn't even take 5 minutes to finish those works. So he stared into the windows, and spotted a woman standing in front of his school gate that still a little crowded by students, staring into the windows.

It's nothing like out of normality, but since he found nothing interesting to observe he decided to eye the woman. He has never seen her before – probably because of his lack of credits, but from her outfits and looks, she didn't look like a new teacher. She's maybe around her 20s, with brown set of skirt and jacket with 2 hearts around the chest, with hair length reaching her shoulder. He kept eyeing the woman until accidentally their eyes met. And they stunned for a second.

Suddenly he felt a familiar jolt through his body, and somehow a familiar pain crept to his back. In reflex, he broke the eye contact by looking to other way.

The bell rang and the rest of the students burst in the class, followed suit by the teacher. And when he looked again to the windows, she's gone.

Katsuya entered the Parabellum and look around at the sight. Looks like that he got the right time. Who knew that when he's in his thought whether going home or staying here, and he got her message. He looked around, and there, he spotted a woman that really, too familiar to him.

_Amano Maya._

He didn't move from there for some seconds until she turned to look at him and paused for a second, until she broke off and waved at him.

He smiled and approached her.

"Katsuya, over here!" She threw him a wide smile, and he returned it.

"Ah, Amano-kun. Long time no see," He sat there beside her, "What are you doing here?" And suddenly he realized that's a stupid question.

She giggled, but she answered it. "Hmm? Did you get the message?" He nodded. "Sorry for the sudden. I hope we don't interrupt in your work or something?" she clasped her hand.

_Maya. She's cheerful as usual, always smiling. _He smiled a little.

"No, of course not. I've finished my portion for today. And it's already late tonight." He looked at his wristwatch. _11 PM. Huh._

She smiled playfully. "Well, I think it's a rare opportunity to see you here. We thought that because we had never hung out again since that day that we decided to spend some time visiting you. Is it okay? Maybe you have some business to attend?"

He quickly shook his head. "No problem. I was just thinking about going home before I receive the message…? Oh, how about visiting my new apartment after the others come…" _ Tatsuya!_

But out of his expectation, she answered him nonchalantly, "Well, will it be okay with Tatsuya-kun? I mean, barging in this late?"

"Err, yeah, but I'm sure he'll agree. What I mean here is…" He paused a little. "Are…you alright... with that?" He asked with a worried tone.

She smiled, again. "It's okay," She chuckled, "Of course I'm alright… No matter what, I have to learn to face it that one day; hopefully, I'll get used by it, and then I can face this Tatsuya with healthy affection…maybe like he's my younger brother, or friend, perhaps?" She caught a doubt at his expression, but she decided to stop talking about it, "Really, visiting your new apartment will be fun! We never got the chance to visit your house since you lived in dormitory… ah, let's just wait for them then." She ordered some drinks for them, and they're in silence for a while.

Katsuya thought about the last conversation. She's cheerful as always - he knew that she's slowly recovering little by little, just like him, trying to build a new life.

_Tatsuya. _It's a pain to see them both, that he had forgotten all the experiences back then in an instance. Katsuya sometimes found himself grieving about it, that he had to build their relationship from the beginning. Just right when he and the other side Tatsuya had finally got an understanding between each other, he just disappeared like that. But he, did feel some happiness when Tatsuya asked him about being a detective, just when he started to smoke, wanted to forget about it for a moment. That's the pillars that supporting him to rebuild their relationship, beside their past experience, that they might be able to rebuild their siblings bond once again just like back then, and they may understand each other more like he and the other Tatsuya.

But…isn't it selfish? While he's trying to get all the happiness, on the other side someone that's dear to him was struggling to move on.

_Someone that's dear to him._

Even after that time – even though he never really admitted his feelings to her in direct words to her – and she also never mention about it to him, but certainly his feelings to her was still, and kept growing – even after he tried to distance himself from her.

Maya, in her silence, somehow was thinking not too different from him. The events back then reminded her again.

_She hurried up. Well, she's gotten up late again – Ulala forgot to wake her up, thanks to her job with Baofu - , and besides, she had a promise with Ulala to meet at a restaurant at break. If she didn't finish some of her jobs before break…. _

_She tried to found a cab, but after 5 minutes waiting, she decided that running is much faster. She ran, didn't minding that her hair and her clothes were all messy, as she passed Sevens, she stopped. She didn't know what has gotten through her, so besides, she stared at the 3__rd__ Floor windows and their eyes met. His and hers. Tatsuya's. _

_They stunned for a bit, until Tatsuya turned around and looked at the other way. Maya, that has coming back to herself, quickly shook her head and continued running. _

Their thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Ma-ya! Suou-nii!"

They turned around. Well, it's Ulala who was waving to them while her other hand's dragging Baofu who had slightly annoyed expression.

Maya smiled. "Ulala! Here!" She patted 2 chairs at her right. They approached her and sat.

"I'm sorry we were late, I have a hard time dragging him," she pointed to Baofu, "And beside, you're already here too, Suou!" Katsuya gave her a smile.

"And then woman, you better give some good REASON to be hanging here." He lit his cigarette. "If you have the time to play around, better use your time to finish the piles on you desk, for goodness. Hhh…such a secretary I got…"

"What the hell?! I'm not playing around! And to make you know, oh-so-busy-'milord', I already finished my works!" She slapped his arm, causing him to flinch," Dammit Bao, you always make me doing all the hard parts, you bastard!"

"Whatever. So Suou, any interesting cases?" He showed his usual 'criminal-glint in his eyes.

Katsuya shrugged, "Well, nothing much. There's a strange case in my file about the huge damage near Club Zodiac, the culprit is unknown, only 2 victims with light wounds, something like that."

"Hmm…that case huh…My recent cases also involve somewhere near there… I guess it kind of worth investigating."

Maya clasped her hands, "Now, now, you guys still discussing about work?" Ulala added in low voice, _Well Ma-ya, you yourself are also discussing about work. _

" So how about the plan Katsuya? To your apartment?"

Baofu and Ulala paused a little, and gave a little glare to Katsuya. Maya; noticing that, tried to her best to clear the situation, "Hey, don't be like that. Besides, it's a great idea though; we never visit his home before! So how about it?"

Ulala eased a little and Katsuya finally spoke, "Well, if it's okay for everyone, after we'd finished this drink, we can go directly." _Could Tatsuya were home?_

Ulala gave a meaningful look to Katsuya. _You know the risk, don't you?_

He averted his gaze. _Let's just see._

"Fine, we go after we finished this." Ulala sighed, pointing to their drinks.

And 15 minutes later, they sat at Katsuya's car and chatting like usual.

Tatsuya stopped in front of his apartment door. Dark. _Looks like Katsuya hasn't home yet. _

_Should I just sleep at the garage? _He shrugged that idea. He didn't want to spend this cold night in the cold floor, no thank you. He's already tired now, and an extra weigh to go to other place just didn't suit him that night. Sighing, he put his hand into his pocket and searching for keys. He opened the door.

As he turned on the lights, he analyzed their apartment. It's messy as always; magazines at the sofa, some of his trousers at the floor, and others. Partly it's his fault, though. Actually, it's not that messy –in his point of view- Katsuya always at least cleaned up the apartment once a week. But, it all remained the same, magazines spread at the floor, used cups lying in the floor. He sighed. Looks like all Katsuya efforts didn't really have a meaning.

He cleaned it up a little bit; at least making the floor had a spare for walking. After 5 minutes, he gave up, throwing his jacket and belongings into the sofa, and fallen asleep there.

Katsuya parked off the car as Maya, who sat in the front sit yawned. Their trip turned out to be uneventful, because the traffic and they didn't feel to talk about something in particular. Ulala who's really loud at first now's just quiet like Baofu.

"Well, we're here." Katsuya announced, as he hooked off the seatbelt. Maya and the others observed the building.

It's not too huge, but nice. The surroundings are fresh, with some little parks at it. Ulala give an awe, as Maya dropped a comment, "Looks nice! I wonder about the inside?" Katsuya nodded.

"Well, even though the outside is tidy, it's not with mine. Be prepared. "

Ulala replied, "If you worrying about it, well, you can compare with ours."

They walked off as they finally reached out his apartment at 3rd floor.

Baofu finally speaks, "Seems you didn't like heights, Suou."

Katsuya nodded, "But it's better though, since the higher ones are quite expensive. This one is good enough."

Suddenly Katsuya noticed the light from inside. _Tatsuya…he's home?_

Katsuya gave a look to Ulala, and Ulala nodded. He opened the door only to found Tatsuya's sleeping at the sofa.

_Tatsuya._

They stood still for a time until Maya tried to say something, "Should we wake him up? He might catch a cold if he sleeps there." Katsuya, who has been the second to recover, nodded slowly.

They approach him and Maya knelt. She poked his chin lightly.

"Tatsuya-kun?" She said it in low voice.

No response.

Katsuya sighed, "I'm sorry, Amano-kun. He is like a dead when he's sleeping."

She tried it once again, now she shook his body a little. _How long since we're been face to face?_

"Tatsuya-kun? You might catch a cold if you sleep here." He nudged a little.

Baofu gave a suggestion, "Amano, just slap him across the face and he'll wake up."

Ulala, being impatient, finally tried to take control.

"Hey, wake up!" No response.

They sighed. _If he really is sleeping of dead? _ Ulala said, "Looks like he's a dead sleeper. Should we throw him a water or such?"

"What about tickling him?"

"Poke him with his blade. Or how about gunshot? That should be loud enough to wake the brat. "

"I won't let you do that, Baofu! What if he got hurt when.."

"Aaah, stop the crap rite' now Amae-chan, so you got another solution?"

"In any case, the using of any gun or blades is not allowed without supervision…"

"Like I said, throwing water is the best solution…"

Ignoring all the discussion that going nowhere between the three, Maya tried it once again, harder. "Tatsuya-kun, wake up." She shook his body a little harder.

Finally, he opened his eyes, -fortunately- only to find out a familiar woman holding his arm.

_That woman._

…_Who? _

Maya tried her best to control her emotion. She forced a smile to him. She was prepared for this kind of situation, but still…

Tatsuya stared at her, that she did the same. Finally he spoke, "You are…"

Maya immediately replied, "Ah, I'm Katsuya's friend, Amano Maya. Nice to meet you."

Tatsuya ignored the statement, since it's not what he's inquiring, "…I remembered you stood in front of Sevens gate this morning. Was it you?"

Maya paused for a moment, finally nodded, "Ah…yes. I just wandering around, hahaha…" she let out a nervous laugh.

Ulala and the others didn't get what did they mean, but decided to leave it be. They could question either him or her later.

Finally Katsuya greeted his brother, "Well, little brother, these are my friends," he stood beside Maya, "This is Miss Amano, she's a journalist. Her assistance has helped me many times," Tatsuya gave him a look, _Yeah, right._ "And they're Miss Serizawa and Baofu, man searchers. We have been comrades in the past." _Along with you too._

As he observed Ulala and Baofu, he couldn't help but wondered. _He's been friends with some weird guys. Nah._

He finally introduced himself, "Tatsuya, Suou Tatsuya. I guess aniki has told you about me."

They stood in awkward, until Baofu who feel bored said, "Well, Suou, what are we gonna do here?"

An idea just popped up at Maya's mind, "How about cards? I brought a set with me."

Baofu cannot help but be suspicious with her. Well, she always has weird ideas and carries weird things with her in weird times though…

Ulala –who already accustomed with her habits of giving strange impromptu ideas, just nodded, "Fine, sounds a good idea. How about we use a bet?" She added the challenge grinned, "And alcohol?"

Katsuya quickly was against it. "I think we shouldn't, Miss Serizawa. Tatsuya still was underage to drink it. We wouldn't want to wake his delinquent side… Besides…" That caused Tatsuya to give him a sharp elbow at his rib and an addition of stomping at Katsuya's foot.

Baofu lit his cigarette, "Hey officer, Please, as I said before right now I don't want to hear crap from you. Sheesh."

Maya quickly eased the circumstances. "Well, how about juices? It's safer, actually."

Before the two alcohol lovers, who wanted to confirm that Maya's really crazy, and before they could shout anything, Maya winked at them.

"Ch, I'm outta here." Baofu started to leave the room but stopped by Maya.

"Aww, came on Baofu, please? Besides, we have already had a drink." Baofu grunted. Maya then turned to Tatsuya.

"Do you want to join? It'll be fun!"

Tatsuya paused for a little, and then despite his tiredness, he nodded. "Fine, since tomorrow is Saturday." He could sleep all day long tomorrow. Even though the truth is not just that, he somehow felt strange to the woman.

"Hope you don't mind for your apartment to get messier."

So after they settled everything, they played the entire night, and enjoying the first night where they finally been together again, although they're missing a supposed to be person. But at least, they're content with that. It's a good beginning.

Glossary :

Amae-chan : In the USA version, Baofu called Katsuya either as 'clumsy' or something like that, while in JP vers, amae-chan is the nickname from Baofu.

-aniki : the same meaning as older brother, but less respectful then nii-san.

Please R&R!


	3. T h r e e

Hello! This is the second version of this chapter. I'm in the middle of fixing the story…in order to write the continuation. And I decided to change the naming and suffix here – I'm using the Japanese version instead of the English version, since it actually has a different nuance. I already put the glossary in the bottom of the story, in the previous chapters.

Please please read and review! I really need any of your comment! Anything! I just want to know that some people do read this…And to make this one better. Okay, I guess we just go on to the story….

After more than 30 matches of games, some side events like pillow's throwing between Ulala and Baofu (more accurately, Ulala throwing the pillow to Baofu, countered by Baofu, then it hit Maya, who's getting her revenge, and then began to involve the brothers) and such, they decided to go home and took rest. They packed their belongings and head to the entrance.

Ulala eyed her watch. "Looks like we're late…it's already past midnight. Okay then, I guess we have to take off..." .

While they gave some goodbyes with the Suou's, Baofu turned to Maya, "Amano, sorry 'bout this, but it looks like you have to head home alone without this crazy bitch…" Ulala tried to stomp at Baofu's foot, but instead she only hit the floor. Baofu decided to use his head for now to avoid any unnecessary inflicted pain.

" This woman dragged me in the middle of my works, leaving her own works for this…"

Ulala surprised and quickly questioned him. "Hey, what suppose that mean?!"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten about that, woman. After you had just nearly made me deaf to tag along with you with this stuffs without even finishing your work... And to mind you, that pile of files that you left will be used tomorrow, and I don't want any more delay just because of you. Any complains or…"

"Fine! Fine! Geez…you never let me take a break! …Sorry Ma-ya, looks like I won't getting anywhere if I don't do that thing…"

Maya smiled and shook her head. "Well, okay. Just don't go home too late..."

And after some quick words, Ulala and Baofu walked away from the apartment, leaving the Suou brothers and Maya alone. She turned to them.

"Well, looks like I have to go too. See you, Tatsuya-kun, Katsuya." She's just going to turn away while Katsuya halted her.

"Wait, Amano-kun… Let me drive you home. It's not good for woman to walk alone at midnight…" She considered for a while. To tell the truth, she's already sleepy to walk…

"Is it okay with you? It's not that far, you know…" She paused a little, but after she saw his expression, she finally nodded, "Well, okay then, thanks anyway."

Katsuya turned to his little brother, who since the card game ended hasn't spoken a word.

"Well, little brother, I'm going to take Amano-kun home, so make sure you lock the door and the windows…don't worry, I have the spare key, and also turned the light off, and then.." But his line quickly cut off by Tatsuya.

"Yeah yeah.. whatever…just go." He turned back to his room while giving Maya one last look.

"…Take care."

And he shut the door.

For some minutes in the car the silence occupied the car. Maya was glancing to outside while Katsuya focused at the road, until he finally tried to speak a word.

"Umm… Amano-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you…alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She faced Katsuya, to find that his face is reddening.

"Umm,… Well…I mean…Nevermind it." He turned back to the steer.

Maya give him a little smile.

"Don't worry about me," She looked away. " I'm moving on right now…let's be positive!" He smiled at her motto, "…but, thanks." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Katsuya gave her a relieved face. Honestly he has been worrying about this…but this kind of condition couldn't be let to stay just like that. Even though it meant to take the risk, but at least it turned out well.

"Well, that's good to hear. You know…if you maybe want to talk…just maybe…you can talk to me…but maybe you don't need it…but really.." Maya stifled her laughter.

"Thanks. I just drag you out when I need to talk then?"

He smiled at the comment, and focused to the road once again.

Maya glanced to the window for a while, and after she closed her eyes, she add a whisper, "Yeah..maybe…I'm fine."

"…Amano-kun?"

He averted his gaze to her to find her asleep.

"Hey, Bao?"

"Huh?"

"Well…it is okay to leave Ma-ya with Suou-nii?"

"What do you think he is? A man-eater? A pervert? Guess you mistaking him for a man from another planet?"

"That's not like that! Jeez, why do I ask you in the first place?" Ulala faced back to the pile of document once again.

Suprisingly, Baofu gave her an answer."…It'll be okay."

"Huh?" Now it's Ulala turn to give him a 'huh?'.

"Even though he's a wussie, but he won't hurt her. Just do your work now."

"…Yeah."

They worked in silence again.

"Hey, Bao?"

"What is it again, this time?" He's getting annoyed at her constant complaining.

"…How about we go and get a drink?"

"We're here, Amano-kun." Katsuya stopped his car right in front of her apartment.

"…" She slowly blinked her eyes.

"…Amano-kun? Aah, I'm sorry for waking you up, but…"

She blinked. "Eh? Ah, sorry…Looks like I'm fallen asleep, ahahahaha…" She examined her surroundings before came to conclusion, "Oh, we're here. Thanks a lot." She stepped out of the car, and before she closed the door, she asked him,

"Wanna in? If you don't mind the mess…" She guessed from his expression he's getting used of her room.

Katsuya quickly declined. "Oh, I would love to, but Tatsuya's alone in the apartment, and I worry if something happen to him…"

Maya giggled. _No matter what, he still worries too much…_

"Well, okay then. Thanks for the ride."

"No…I should be the one thanking you."

"Eh?"

He smiled gently, "It's about today. Thanks for today. We…I hope you also have a great time – since I do feel so."

She paused, and returned the smile warmly. "I was – it's really nice to be able to be with everyone."

He nodded, and not long, his car was already out of sight.

She walked to her apartment, jiggling her keys, opened up her apartment. It's dark, of course.

She opened her jacket and quickly threw her body to the bed. She let out a sigh.

_Well…I sure do have a great time. We finally can be like old times – all of us together._

"…_I remembered you stood in front of Sevens gate this morning. Was it you?"_

_Stupid. What have you done? You intentionally went to _his _school just to catch a sigh of him, hoping that he might have remembered you._

She mentally shook her head. _ I shouldn't. He can't remember it…He SHOULDN'T remember it… I already owed him too much. At least…he should get the chance to be happier if he forget…forget everything…_

_This situation…this should be the best. For both of us. For all of us. _

_I shouldn't make everyone worried. I musn't._

She covered her eyes with her bare arm. She's definitely tired, but her eyes wouldn't get shut, thanks to her short sleep in Katsuya's car.

_Should I go to 'that place?'_

She thought about it. She hasn't been gone out recently, since Mizuno kept piling her up with job. It's not like she hated it… She even felt grateful because of it for some reasons. At least, if she looked it from different view, she's trusted to do actual scoops. This should be what she's been dreaming of.

_Might as well get a promotion, huh?_ She chuckled at the thoughts.

_Yeah, let's positive thinking! _

She rose up, reaching for her bag to find a piece of paper and pen. Even though she didn't plan to go out for long, Ulala might been home while she's gone, so in any case if she didn't make it back in time, she left the note.

_Ulala, I'm going for a couple of hours._

_Maya_

_P.S. : Don't drink too much…You got work tomorrow right?_

Short, but effective. She quickly put the paper at the desk as she grabbed her jacket, and walked down the street to 'that place'.

Even though she didn't understand why did she went to the places over and over again…

Ulala took a look at her watch. _2.00 AM. Hope I won't oversleep tomorrow…._

Normally, she's the one who will wake up early. She's not a sleepyhead, and just a portion of sunlight is enough to wake her up. Then she has to wake up Ma-ya, since, in contrary of her, wasn't a morning person, due to her low blood pressure.

But with this tired condition, she might not make it in time tomorrow.

_Just deal with it later. Probably'll get Baofu's blabber…_

_Right now, what I need is sleep._

She walked to her apartment with quicken pace, but she found out that it's dark and locked out.

She reached for the keys and hastily opened it, wondering about it. Ma-ya usually left the light on and the door unlocked if Ulala hasn't come home yet.

She turned on the light, and she found anyone but Ma-ya there. Her eyes brushed off the note at the desk.

With sleepy eyes, she read it. Silent for a while, she then muttered something like, "You still cannot forget it…"

AN : Sorry for the shortness. I don't want to rush up, since I cannot get too many ideas right now (My only and precious Persona 2 CD got broken just suddenly, just before I reach the last dungeon!! ARHHH! And there's nearly no possibilities to buy it again…), so I think I just spare that part for the next one. I'll try to update much faster. And sorry, if I cannot portrait Maya correctly, since she's really hard to write (I have never played IS, but I had read the script…and portraying her personality is hard.). Please read and review!! I really need comments and ideas right now!!!


	4. F o u r

Hello! Sorry for the loooooong, looong update. I know, I'm being a sucker – nearly a year without an update and goes with this little chapter here, but I really having a hard time with this. And it didn't help since there's no way to spark my interest like in the past, so I'd try my best with this.

I want to thank :

April : Thank you so much for all those suggestions! Looks like I bored you…sorry. Please considering checking this fic if you have time.

Ominae: Thanks for reviewing all this time. Those mean a lot.

Superviolet : Same goes for you. Thank you very much! You reviews are really encouraging.

Lucia4 : Thank you very much, you're the first reviewer after the long gap of posting the previous chapter! Thanks for your suggestion about the CD, but looks like I still can't get it from e-Bay…

Tatsu-chan16 : Thank you! I'd try my best, I hope this chapter won't disappoint you!

Disclaimer (also for the latter chapters, since this is tiring) : I don't own Persona 2, if I do own it, Tatsuya, Maya and Katsuya will interact muuuuuuch more than in the game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Thank you for everything.."_

"_Please don't forget me…I do love you."_

"_I believe in you…"_

"_I don't want to forget what happened! How can I forget Guys, don't go...Don't leave me alone...Please no, please no. No!!!"_

"_You won't forget, or say goodbye. Just thank you."_

"_We went through a lot, but I'm glad we meet again…"_

"_We are connected by this ocean. We…can…meet…again…"_

"_Please…forget about me…go on without me…"_

"Maya-nee!"

He wakes up, bathing in sweats. _That dream **again. **_His mind rushing through his dreams, trying to identify each of it, but to no avail. Something he reminisces dearly, but he can't put exactly what it is. His heart aching, like something important is missing from his life.

"…What was that…?" He tries to calm himself, even though couldn't help pondering why does _her _that he called.

Ever since the first time when Katsuya-aniki introduced her to him, he felt that he already knew her for long. Not just her, Ulala and Baofu also…but the particular one that keeps intriguing him is her. In just quick glances, he already knew that his brother has feelings for her – it doesn't take for an idiot to realize it. Even though it's not their first meeting. He never get the chance to ask her about their first meeting though, but is it important?

He scrambles his already messy hair and looks at his watch. _2 AM. Still too early to do something._

Might as well driving alone near the beach for fresh air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya shifted a little from his position, and drinks the remaining in his cup. _Looks like he's going to reach his limit. _

It's not that he doesn't know about his brother's problem. Tonight's disappearing is also one of them. He was trying to pour some coffee to relax his nerves when he saw Tatsuya got his bike on gear and drove somewhere. He might already asked about his destination if he didn't see the looks on his face.

He knows better what is intriguing his _otouto. _Those fragments of memories started to fleet by, entering his piece of mind and stops when he's about to grasp something. Every night Tatsuya would wake up in cold sweats, panting hardly, calling his former friend's name, even though he maybe didn't recognize who's the one he's calling in his dreams. Katsuya knows all of it, even he always called as a dense man by his companions, he's become more aware about Tatsuya. After all those journey that made him to see him in different light.

But he couldn't do anything. As much he really wanting to tell to him, he just couldn't. He still remember _that_ Tatsuya, the one who claimed from the other side and was a different person, although Katsuya stubbornly calls him as his brother, no matter what. _That _person may has the same complexion as Tatsuya and similar in traits, but he's different. As he's the type to carry his burden alone – he witnessed all the times when his brother asked Philemon to erase all his past comrades memories, and right at that time, he felt as Tatsuya was a lot more mature than him and carried the heaviest burden among of them. And now, all he can do is playing his role as brother, to repay all the past mistakes he done.

In one way, he couldn't help to feel so selfish. He knows better, as he didn't want his long-lost brother to be hurt again like in the past, _one particular person _is hurting as much as he thought. Even though she always smile-no matter what happen- every one of them know what does she really feels. And he doesn't know either, if he should be aching or what with her feelings. He already knows, she won't ever turn to him, but every single of his cells refuse to give it up even though his mind screaming to stop.

He empties his last drop of coffee, and shrugging his way back to his room, wondering what time it will be when his brother comes back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maya lays her back on the soft sand; her head rests on a pile of sand within the landscape. As her eyes lays softly at the oceans, watching its cycle repeating again and again; her mind flies away a little.

_His vision became more blurry and blurry as he starts to disappear. As she tried so hard to fight her feelings, _his _final words became less and less hearable. But she still can catch this:_

"_We…are connected by this ocean. We…can…still…meet again…_" _was his last words to everyone, before disappearing and presented this side Tatsuya, Katsuya's 'real brother' without a trace of memories they all shared._

She still can't figure out what does his words mean. _Connected…by the ocean? What ocean? I…can't understand…at all._

She knows, she's still looking at the past and refuses to move on. This isn't just like her; but she can't get rid of that thought that still entering her piece of mind.

She's well aware of her _comrades_ worries – she prefers to call them as comrades because they're simply are more than just friends- but that's not the problem. As she calls them comrades, they become know her really well; that she feels as smiling couldn't hide her feelings anymore from any of them.

She sometimes just feels really strange – all those journey are like dreams; the one that only exist in tales. But she knows it isn't – she feels her alter ego, her persona dwelling in her as another side of her. Whenever she closes her eyes in silence, all those days come fleeting by one by one.

And about him too – sometimes she feels like stupid; chasing something that not possible, and shouldn't be done. She even doesn't realize what her feelings toward him is – after all, he suits as her brother more than anything because of his ages. Well, of course personality doesn't count – _he _acts much more mature than her, even though he also acts like a normal teenager, who needs adult to watch over him.

_After all, _she smiles sadly; _he's a normal teenager who holds too much burden than his limit._

Maybe after all what she wantedis to meet _him, _and having normal life with him, Ulala, Baofu, and Katsuya. But that would be much too selfish, because this side Tatsuya also deserves the kind of normal life.

Inhaling the soft scent of sea, she decides to stop reminiscing about the past and gets up as she dusts her clothes and skirt. After all, it's already past midnight and it isn't like she doesn't have any work tomorrow. Tons of it are waiting.

Just as she begins to walk her way back, a familiar voice calls her from behind,

"…Maya-nee?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, cliffhanger again. Yes, it's really short, but please consider this as a connecting chapter to the next one. I promise the next one wouldn't be as long as this one. Please, please, read and review. Your thoughts are all welcome.


	5. F i v e

Err…sorry for the lateness. Looks like I'm getting a hang of this story, but I cannot promise I can update faster. Yeah. If you look at this chapter, no real conflict or action had taken place – what I can say that it still requires a few more chapters to at least build the right atmosphere. That's why I was fixing all my old chapters, please take a look at those if you had the time. And lastly, thank you very much for all the nice reviews. Really, I'm truly glad bows. Please don't hesitate to give a critic about this story, I will be really happy.

Oh, and also, I give an extra thank for Maya-nee - thank you for all this time and all your help! Hope you guys don't get bored for this story.

xxx

Feeling the cold breeze running through her skin, there she stood; and a very familiar young man appeared in her vision, standing not far from her.

"Maya-nee?" He called her again, seeing no response.

"…Tatsuya-kun, isn't it?" She gave him a smile – not losing her cheerfulness.

"…What are you doing at this late of night?" He began to descend the slides to approach her slowly, "…Surely, Katsuya-aniki didn't drop you here, did he?" He actually didn't really mean to shoot his guess – since he at least understood very well of his brother being a perfect gentleman, even though he'd most likely was too dense when romance came into matter. _Toward a certain woman, maybe?_

"No, no, of course not!" She replied with a small laugh and returned his question back, "Now now, what are _you _doing at this late?"

Finally he reached a place near her spot and sat there, followed so by her.

"…I was just searching for air." That was his small excuse. In fact, he didn't really know why was he strolling in the middle of night, and most likely, dropping to the beach – not his usual hangout place.

That was awkward – He has only met her just a few hours ago, and yet he felt really familiar with her… He never felt like this before.

"Does Katsuya know about you being here?" She started the conversation.

"…Dunno. But…I guess he knows..." There he replied, nonchalantly. "This isn't the first time I go alone in the middle of midnight. Even though he never says a word about this…but I think he knows."

It can be considered as strange to him. Particularly, he's not an introvert boy – he still has some friends that he can normally talk to, but yet, he's not and outgoing and talkative one also. He rarely talks about his life to anyone, and yet, he could easily open up to her.

"Katsuya…really cares about you, you know." She answered sweetly, "But maybe, he is having a hard time of showing it openly."

He barely nodded. "…I know. I can see it." _It was so obvious ever since we were kids. Although he did change just recently._

Silence for a while. She finally hugged her knees while enjoying the breeze. Once again, she tried to strike a conversation. She never been the one hard in building a conversation – since she was practically the type who hardly shut up, but Tatsuya was a different case.

"So, how's life been doing? Tell me tell me! Like, school, your part-time job in that mechanic place?" She poked him cheerfully.

"…Nothing much though..." he paused, noticing something, "…how do you know I have part-time? And the mechanic?"

_Oops. _"…Ahaha..haha….err….Katsuya! Katsuya told me, once! Ahahaha.." She faked a laugh nervously. _That was dangerous._

"…Aniki, huh?" _Aniki indeed. Should have already guessed it. _

They were enjoying the gentle breeze against their face, until Tatsuya decided to ask that single question.

"…Say…do I know you?" He suddenly blurted out of the blue. Maya gave him a confused look.

"No...I mean…Did we ever met before – no, not the one at Sevens – but…?" Before he could say anything more, she continued for him.

"Do you…feel familiar with me? Like…you have already known me for a long time..?"

That made him surprised, until finally he averted his gaze back to the ocean. "…Ah…you can say that."

To his surprise, she smiled sadly, but her soften gaze never left his. Finally she returned to the vast ocean, and lightly added, "…de javu, maybe?"

She decided to give a little dangerous strike. This cannot be ignored for forever – at least.

"You see…Yes, if you're wondering, we've met before. But..I cannot say anything else. Please…please don't ask. I shouldn't have told you about this though…but…at least I don't want you to be always confused about this. I can't tell you the details though…I'm sorry."

That made him surprised. So…they did have met before. He wanted to pursue more about that, but seeing her look, he decided against it.

"You know…I…" she stopped her sentence, before continuing slowly.

"I…once have ever known a boy…" she pause at mid-sentence, "he's really similar to you…" She nodded,"but yet, he's greatly differs. Or you can put it like; he's different than any other person. He's very mature despite of his age… He already endured so much pain more that he can carry." Her gaze now was directed to the ocean, "Funny – we need a long time to convince him that…that we will always be there to help him. He always tried to carry his burden himself – blaming himself of what has happened – without ever trying to rely on us, even though we adults were always around him, ready to offer a hand…but…" She laughed nervously, "Ahahaha...maybe because I'm not reliable?" before finally adding a smile.

"But…" Maya's expression became softer, somehow a little pained, "I'm…happy to know him."

_Why…why does it ache so much? I thought…I thought I've already gotten past of this._

He himself cannot explain what he was feeling right now. _Something that…I've known for the longest…yet I cannot put my finger on it._

"…Where's the boy right now?" He dared to ask – he rarely concerned about other people business though, but this time curiosity got the best of him.

Much to his surprise, her gaze now was directed to him, as if searching for the core of his soul.

"…I don't know. One day he suddenly left, in a blink of an eye. We didn't even have the time to throw a farewell party…" she chuckled, before continuing,"We couldn't even have the proper goodbye. Everything happened so fast."

"He only promised…that we can meet again by the ocean." She rested her head at her hugged knees.

"He's like….so far yet so near. …So near, but…I…we can't reach him."

"I…I can still relive those days…those days when 'he' was still with us. Those were always fun…no matter any obstacle were hiding in front of us…we could always overcome it together. We… we could never forget about him."

"But I think…it's better for him in this way. He's…he's more happier now, I guess. Even though we can't reach him anymore…but…I always wish for his happiness."

A long pause. Neither of them spoke a word, until he asked the dreaded question.

"…Who is he?" Those words snapped Maya at once.

_What…what am I saying…?...I shouldn't been …telling him about this…Must stop this._

"AAAHHH!!! I'M REFRESHED!" She shouted out of the blue, giving him a surprise.

"Sorry, sorry, Tatsuya-kun. Sorry if I made you confused. Don't mind about my blabbering. Looks like I'm getting old, heheh." She gave him a little laugh, obviously avoiding his last question. He decided to drop the subject – even though it gave him the rare intriguing feeling. He respected her privacy – he always hated it when people started to butt into his privacy.

"Err…can you do me a favor? Please don't tell our conversation to Katsuya, pretty please?"

Well, he didn't really understand why she didn't want Aniki to know about it, but he complied, at the end.

She started to eye her watch and gave a little shriek.

"Oh my! 3 A.M already?...I'm doomed." She sat up and dusted the sands from her skirt. "My boss gonna chew me out if I'm late again…"

"You should sleep also, Tatsuya-kun! Lacking of sleep is no-no!" she offered him a hand, which he took it.

"See you, Tatsuya-kun! I'll go visit you and Katsuya this weekend, OK?" As she started to walk back, Tatsuya halted her.

"…Wait!"

"Yes?" She spun around, fully facing Tatsuya.

"…Let me take you back."

"…Huh?"

"…You went here on foot, didn't you? ...I… Let me drive you home." Even just offering this simple gesture, it was hard for him. He wasn't very good on stuffs that required social skill – that including socializing. He only got a few buddies to hang out with – although he chose to spend most of his time alone, doing his stuffs.

"Ahahaha…don't worry! I don't want to give you much trouble…it isn't that far from here, my apartment, you know." But once she saw his uncomfortable look, she decided to change her mind. _Both of them, really have the same problem in expressing their thought very well, ne?_

"Err…really, will it be okay? I mean, I don't want to trouble you – Our places aren't at the same route, are they?"

"No, don't worry about it." He gave her a helmet while walking toward his motorcycle, "Besides…I don't want to give aniki a heart-attack is something happens to you." _Considering his quick-to-panic trait._

"You would be right…huh? What do you mean by that?" he gave her a smirk, "Hey! We… we're not on that term! We're just…best friends?"

"..I know, I know. Hold on tight." He started to ignite the engine before speeding with his motorcycle.

It only took a couple of minutes to reach the place – after all, like what did she say, the distance was still reachable on foot.

"Thanks a lot for the ride! …Wanna in? Although I think you won't be too comfortable inside…ahahahaha. It's in…quite a mess…" She admitted sheepishly. _Well, she never good at cleaning, ahahahahahahahahahaha._

"No, thanks…It's already late – I don't wanna intrude." He started to turn on the engine, as quietly as possible.

"Okay then. Be careful on the way, Okay?" Well…she thought that the sentence that 'usually was said by Ulala every time she's going to drive in a very disapproving mode' didn't really suit him, but she said it anyway.

"Un. And…" He removed his helmet a little, to make his voice audible."Thanks…for spending some time with me. …I'm glad…to meet you. I mean it." He bid her goodbye , "See you, Maya-nee." With that, he gave a little wave before disappearing from sight. He truly meant it. He never once chatted with someone like that before – not even with his brother, not even with his hangout buddies. He was never close to his brother before, and they still have lot things in the future to be actually like what were they like when they're still children – before all things turned into mess. And yet… he felt truly comfortable in her presence.

Maya was still stunned by the words, but later was replaced with a happy grin before entering her place.

_I guess…this is a good beginning._

xxx

"Ma-ya!"

No response.

"MA-YA!"

Still no response. Ulala sighed. _I told her not to sleep late! Hhh...This is when her low blood pressure taking its toll._

"_MAA-YAA!"_

Silence.

Well, this is going to be a long fifteen minutes.

She took some fast steps into her bed –which was nearly lost in sight, no thanks to those junks - while trying to dig her way out of the laundries. _And it hasn't been a week since I last cleaned this room! Geez._

After some kicking of the trash and clothes piles, she gave her some nudges to wake her up.

"Ma-ya. Wake up. That Mizu something will thrash you up if you're late again."

And she still tightly clutched into her pillows.

_HEEEI!! I'VE GOT MY PROBLEMS HERE TOO! BAO WILL KILL ME IF I'M LATE AGAIN!_

"MAAA-YAAAA!! THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO STOP WORKING OVERNIGHT FOR SOME STRAIGHT DAYS, FOR GOODNESS!!!" She practically had to drag her out of her bed – who's still half asleep, by the way, to the bathroom and made her to brush her teeth and that kind of stuffs.

Finally, after a rough fifteen minutes, Maya started to snap out her sleep and greet Ulala cheerfully.

"G'morning, Ulalaaaaaa…. Eh, what I'm doing here…" with a muffled kind of voice.

…_like usual._

"Good morning your head! It's nearly 11 AM!" Maya who's in the edge of consciousness gave her a little half-confused look. Sometimes Ulala had to restrain herself to beat some sense to her best friend especially in the morning.

"…11 am…" Maya took a glance at the bathroom clock before gave a 'little' shriek.

" GYAAAAA!! I FORGOT TO FINISH THAT SCOOP! GAAAAAH!!! AND THE DEADLINE'S TODAAYY!!!!! APOCALIPSSEEE!! STAR WAAARRS!!" And she began to throw some random words to explain her condition.

"Yeah yeah, now hurry up and change, you wouldn't want to be late more than this."

Ulala stepped out of the bathroom to give her time to change, and tapping a message for Bao, about her lateness.

She flipped her cellphone and a moment later, Maya coming out decent and in hurry, and both of them quickly locked up their room and called a cab.

"So, Ma-ya," Maya was a little busy checking her watch every 5 second, so she just give a hmm and not sparing a glance.

"Whatcha doin' last night?"

xxx

Glossary :

-aniki : means big brother. It's not as polite as _Onii-san, _though. I can't really confirm which one that Tatsuya uses in the actual game (mine, before it turned into not playable junk, was the USA version).

-nee : literally means big sis, but it can also refers for older woman. This side Tatsuya is kind of referring to the fusion meaning of the two, from my perception. At least, in this story, he is.

Otouto : little brother

-kun : usually for guys that are in the same or lower degree – although it can also be used for woman, but rare (Katsuya, in the Japan version of the game, is referring Maya as _Amano-kun)._ I prefer to using the _Amano-kun _instead of Miss Amano (see the fixed version of former chapters), since personally, Miss Amano and Amano-kun don't have the exact same meaning, in many kind of sense.


End file.
